Dangerous Groom
Synopsis The Alonzo family is known for being one of the wealthiest family in the country as well as a curse family having many of their brides died including Peter ([[Stephen Epifalde]]) and Philip's ([[Karl Stewart]]) mother. On the other hand the Alonzo's life will be change into another dimension when they met Yna ([[Yuna Alegre]]) a graduating university student and a descendant of the black witch clan that can somewhat counter spell Agnes's curse within the family. Cast *'''[[Stephen Epifalde]] as Peter Alonzo''' - Philip's younger brother and one of the heir of Alonzo Enterprise. He is cold hearted and often shows distrust to the people around him especially the people in his father's company. Due to his cold nature, most of his secretaries resign and the longest secretary he had ever had is Leandro. It is also shown that he is very intelligent having an IQ of 150 and uses this to counter attack his enemies, though one person he could not use his IQ in is with his new secretary Yna, due to Yna much having the same IQ as he does. **[[Sid Domingo]] as Young Peter *'''[[Yuna Alegre]] as Yna Avejadre''' - Iska's granddaughter who somewhat inherited her witch lineage. She is kindhearted and smart and wanted to graduate from college fast in order to help her grandmother. In order to pay for her tuition and not only relying on her grandmother's income, she decided to get a job of her own and got a job as Peter's newest secretary. Aside from Peter's father and brother, Yna is one of the few people that can shuts up Peter due to her IQ equaling Peter. *'''[[Karl Stewart]] as Philip Alonzo''' - Peter's elder brother and the current CEO of Alonzo Enterprise. He is calm, intelligent, and very kind hearted, the complete opposite of Peter. Out of many people excluding their father, he is one of the few people that understands Peter. **[[Manolo Diaz]] as Young Philip *'''[[Yna Mays]] as Lydia Manrique''' - Peter and Philip's childhood friend due to their parents being business partners. She is "princess" in their family and is often speaking in an un-mannered like language, that makes those people around her very disappointed or angry towards her. Though she is assigned by business to be Philip's wife in the future, Philip does not harbor any affectionate feelings towards her nor she does to him and only treat each other as friends. **[[Winry Fujisaki]] as Young Lydia Supporting Cast *'''[[Violeta Wallner]] as Franciska "Iska" Lopez''' - Yna's grandmother who is a witch, during her younger years she is known for being an outcast due to her witchcraft and because she is a descendant of the black witch clan and the bad history that is upon the black witch clan many people are afraid of her and her witchcraft besides her best friend Ligaya who is amaze by people with great abilities and a big fan of witchcraft. Upon knowing that her granddaughter has inherited half of her witch blood, she tries her best for Yna to avoid troubles and misfortunes. **[[Krystal Hyland]] as Young Franciska "Iska" *'''[[Basilio Lopez]] as Henry Alonzo''' - former president of Alonzo Enterprise. He is a very intelligent person in which both Peter and Philip had inherited from him and a kind hearted man. He blames his father for the cause of the curse that runs into their family, because of his father's nature of being a womanizer making one of his wife's heart broken not knowing that this woman is a witch and had curse their family. **[[Mark Hidalgo]] as Young Henry Special Participation *'''[[Stefanie Pineda]] as Janice Winona''' - a famous actress who attempts to commit a suicide after getting involve in a sex scandal, thus ruining her career. Hopeless of getting back into spotlight again she attempts to kill herself but save by Yna. She later on decides to go out of the country and live a different life away from showbiz. Guest *'''[[Abigail Velasquez]] as Agnes Menosa''' - Daniel's mistress who loves Daniel more than her own life. She fell in love with him after Daniel had saved her from a street gangster. She became pregnant and because of her pregnancy Daniel had thrown her out of the Alonzo household and even attempt to kill her that led her to miscarriage. After the loss of her suppose daughter, she cursed Daniel and the Alonzo family eternally for all the female that become or will become part of their family to die of either an accident or an illness in order for the Alonzo family to not spread their generations. *'''[[Gerald Ko]] as Daniel Alonzo''' - father of Henry. He is ruthless yet intelligent. He despises those who does not abide by his rules. He is a womanizer and because of this his mistress had cursed him and his family eternally for throwing her out and using her as a toy. *'''[[Francine De Lara]] as Barbara Agustin''' - Mother of Peter and Philip. She is a loving mother to both of her children and does not favored favoritism towards her children. Due to the curse that runs along the Alonzo family, she died of an incurable disease. *'''[[Wilfredo Agustin]] as Leandro Silvestre''' - Peter's longest and latest secretary. He is organize and is often shown as a very calm and kind person, though his IQ is not as high as of Peter and Yna, his IQ is enough to pick up every situation easily without prior notification. He later resigns as Peter's secretary due to Peter's father's threat. Information